


you can't give up (i won't let you)

by kennedysfiction



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedysfiction/pseuds/kennedysfiction
Summary: in which thomas blames himself for them getting lost, but newt doesn't think so."you can't give up.. i won't let you."
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	you can't give up (i won't let you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not amazing at writing but i love newtmas so enjoy ;)

thomas knew they were lost.

he looked around the desolate desert he’d gotten his friends too. it was hot, sandy- which got up in his- off-topic. and, he didn’t know where they were or where they were going.

he could hear the loud snores of his friends behind him, which made him think of the glade. he missed that place.

he couldn’t say it was easier but it was simpler. 

he loved the view of the glade at sunset, and even at dawn when the sun hit the glade at that perfect moment. 

He’d gotten them out, but he still felt like he let them down. 

it was his fault.

suddenly, he felt a presence near him. he looked up and saw messy blond hair. the blond sat down right next to him, thighs touching and all. thomas’ body started heating up quickly, his heartbeat beating out of his chest. 

it was newt. the boy thomas not only loved but was in love with. 

“you haven’t slept a wink since we left the maze, have you?” newt asked, looking at him.

thomas just looked at him then down again. there was an awkward silence for a few moments before newt spoke again.

“listen, frypan was just letting off steam.”

“he’s right though, i’m the reason we’re stuck out here,” thomas said with guilt before looking at the brit again. 

“no, you’re the reason we’re free.” newt said. 

“-now the other may have their doubts and that’s fine but, they would follow you anywhere.” newt said again, looking at the brunette. 

“they’d follow you too,” thomas replied back.

“no, it’s different with me, you know it is.” newt said taking a pause.

“-we all have our roles to play.” 

“i..i don’t know where we’re going,” thomas confessed.

“-we’re lost.”

“we’ve been lost before.” newt replied.

“yeah not like this.” thomas replied back quickly looking down.

“there is a place for us out there somewhere… i don’t know where it is but, i do know an awful lot of our friends have died for us to get this far so we can’t give up. you can’t give up.” newt said as he got closer to thomas and put his hand on top of thomas’

thomas’ stomach erupted with butterflies.

“- i won’t let you.” newt said. 

thomas turned back to look at the blond. he saw a new look in his eyes, one thomas didn’t know, but it made his heart melt.  
newt smiled at him.

they looked at each other for a few moments and thomas could feel the air change. the tension between them was so bad it was like a bow waiting to snap. thomas saw newt look down at his lips and quickly back up. thomas did the same.

“oh shuck it.” newt said grabbing thomas’ tee and pulling him forward, connecting their lips. 

thomas’ body filled with heat as he melted into the kiss. fireworks erupted and he wrapped his arms around newts waist, pulling them closer together. thomas felt as if he could stay this way forever. 

thomas then began to kiss down newt’s jaw, then neck and collarbone.

“tommy.” newt said gasping. thomas loved that sound. he wanted more of it.

he pushed newt on his back, not breaking the kiss, and went on top. 

newt ran his hands through brunette's hair and pulled him closer together if that was possible. 

they both soon pulled away, hair messed up and lips big.

"I didn't bloody expect that but I'm not complaining." newt said making thomas laugh.

"same." Thomas replied.

"look.. i love you tommy and-"

thomas cut him off by pecking him on his lips

"I love you too newt." Thomas replied smiling.

thomas wasn't gonna give up. not anymore.


End file.
